


Everything you want

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence is afraid, Fanvid, Love at First Sight, M/M, Newt too, he needs a hug, his mother is a bad person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: 'He's everything you want.'Newt fell in love with a pale and beautiful stranger at first sight, but Credence is afraid - Especially, of his mother finding out. Which she does.Fear can also awaken the monster living under Credence's skin.





	




End file.
